


of sharks and orcas

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: First Date, M/M, web loves his sharks and is very protective of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t understand – sharks are misunderstood creatures - and Benchley’s and Spielberg’s representations of the poor creatures led the public to believe that it’s okay to kill sharks!” Web said with so much passion that he felt proud of himself, but Liebgott only looked at him – eyes glazed and looking bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of sharks and orcas

**Author's Note:**

> for my dear friend, [aggresive-puppy](http://aggressive-puppy.tumblr.com/) who asked for - Web and Nix are bros and Nix is in a blessed relationship with Dick and he wants his bro to have the same so he keeps trying to get Web to realise that he has the hots for Lieb and vica versa and basically Nix somehow manages to get the two boys have a romantic dinner together and you can take it from there.
> 
> here's my take.

The dinner date was a disaster.

Web should have known that when he agreed to let Nix talked him into going on this dinner date with Liebgott.

(”Come on, just one dinner date. It won’t be that bad. You guys have so much in common,” Nixon had said to him a week ago when they met for their weekly breakfast session and Webster used the term breakfast loosely because it was already 1230 PM when they sat down at the cafe, Nix, in his trademark big sunglasses, nursing another epic hangover from all the drinks he had last night.

Webster had huffed and puffed his protests but they fell on deaf ears as Nix ordered shitloads of pancakes and bacon. Then Nix took off his hideous sunglasses and Web knew he was fucked, because Nix looked at him with his big Bambi eyes – the eyes that made Dick Winters fell in love with Lewis Nixon many, many years ago – and said, “As your brother.” At that Web tilted his head and shook it gently, but Nix ignored _that_ one too but he amended, “As your _Ivy League_ brother, I just want you to be happy. Dick wants you to be happy too. It’s been too long since you last date that dickward Jones. You should venture out into the dating scene again.”

Nix sipped his black coffee, and waited and still looking at Webster with those damning Bambi eyes. “Please, for me? I made a bet with Luz that you will have a date by Christmas and it’s September now, Web. I can’t lose my one thousand bucks because Dick will lock the liquor cabinet and throw away the key.”

That there, that was the reason why he should have said no in the first place. Because Nix was betting on him. But fuck, Webster was not immune to those big Bambi eyes – so he groaned out a frustrated yes because a sober Lewis Nixon was a pain in the ass Lewis Nixon.)

Web knew why Nix had said that he and Liebgott had so much in common – first, because they were both combative, didn’t like it when their ideas were shoot down. Second, they were drama queens.

He counted to ten, before opening his eyes, elegant fingers splayed on his forehead –

“You don’t understand – sharks are misunderstood creatures - and Benchley’s and Spielberg’s representations of the poor creatures led the public to believe that it’s okay to kill sharks!” Web said with so much passion that he felt proud of himself, but Liebgott only looked at him – eyes glazed and looking bored.

“Are you dissing Spielberg’s craft?” Liebgott challenged.

“Yes, I am,” Web held his head high.

The minute they had sat down at their reserved table, they started to argue about everything – from the presidential hopeful, to the choices of desserts in the menu and now they were debating which animal was most misunderstood – shark or orca.

“Well, I’ll have you know, orcas have been illegally caught and slaughtered by fishermen more so than sharks. There are statistics that show depleting orcas population and they even have “killer” in their names when they don’t even feed on human. How is that for misunderstood animal?” Liebgott's voice was clear as crystal as he delivered his points and few of the patrons in the cafe were looking at them – amused by the exchange – and Web sat there gaping at Liebgott.

“I didn’t say that it was okay for orcas to be caught and slaughtered. It is a barbaric practice and it should be prevented and stopped by any means possible.”

At that Liebgott titled his head to listen closely to Web and for the first time since they sat down, Web felt that he had found a way to get closer to Liebgott. “All I’m saying is that, the law to fish for sharks legally should be aborted because human being is fucking up with the ocean ecosystem by doing that. Plus, the fishermen catch sharks only for their fins and then the fuckers dump the poor creatures back into the ocean, bleeding to death because they can’t swim in their own home,” Web ended his argument sadly, thinking about all the poor sharks.

“I agree with you on that,” Liebgott murmured softly as if he too felt strongly on the cruelty of shark treatment by human being.

“You do?” Web asked, surprised because he thought Liebgott would put up more fight to protect orcas’ honour.

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Liebgott threw a grape and it bounced on Web’s forehead and he fucking grinned widely when Web started to splutter as he gripped the spoon on the table, ready to throw it.

“You –” And Web stopped because Liebgott looked nice when he was smiling – his hard brown eyes turned soft and they were sparkling with mischief and Web was such a sucker for sparkly brown eyes.

Web knew he was fucked.

“What?” Liebgott asked, egging him for another argument.

But Web did something unexpected, and it was another long series of unexpected things in his life that by now he was not surprised when he asked Liebgott, “Would you like to go to the Marine Life Protest at Ocean Park with me this weekend?”

Liebgott looked at Web like he had sprouted shark head and he blinked his brown eyes and they were still sparkly, but they were now sparkling with pleased surprise.

“As in a date?” Liebgott quirked one side of his mouth and his brown eyes held Web’s blue eyes.

“Yeah, as in our second date, if you like it – I mean, if you don’t then it’s okay – I totally understand –” Web mumbled awkwardly and Liebgott leaned forward and took his hand and tugged it softly to gain Web’s attention.

“You’re so adorable when you are being awkward,” Liebgott stated not unkindly then he looked up at Web with his sparkly brown eyes and the lashes fluttered closed and opened. “I would love to go on a second date with you,” Liebgott added, almost shyly and Web felt his heart beating too loud in his ears as he smiled back shyly at Liebgott, thinking to himself maybe this dinner date wasn’t too bad after all.

*

In December, when they arrived at the Winters-Nixon’s Christmas party, Nixon grinned too widely when he saw Web came with Liebgott – holding hands and wearing almost identical sweaters. Nixon looked too smug for the whole night and he even loudly told everyone that he was the mastermind behind Web-and-Lieb-relationship much to Web’s annoyance.

But Lieb laughed along with Nix, raising his beer to the statement before he looked at Web – his brown eyes sparkling with love and adoration – and he leaned to kiss Web softly on the lips, murmuring ‘I love you’ gently and Web nuzzled Lieb’s cheeks and returned the feeling wholeheartedly.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/141664923727/could-you-do-a-fic-were-web-and-nix-are-bros-annd)


End file.
